


Best of Pies

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Sabriel Tuesday Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was having a staring contest with the pies, Gabriel just couldn't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sabriel Tuesday.

Sam was having a staring contest with the pies, Gabriel just couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as though they were anything exotic; just a pumpkin, apple, blueberry and cherry but Sam was eyeballing them like he worried one had questionable contents.

 

"Sam?" Laying his hand on the hunter's back, Gabriel leaned around him to stare down at the pies with him. "What is it?"

 

"I can't decide which to have."

 

"That's it?"

 

"What do you mean? It's not an easy decision, you know."

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned against Sam, "you don't have a favorite?"

 

"I like them all really, that's part of the problem." Sam sighed and from the table behind them Dean snorted loudly.

 

"Just eat a slice of each one, Sammy. I think you can forget your self-restriction for one day."

 

"Uh, no way. I'm too full for that." Sam muttered distractedly, ignoring Gabriel's sudden, dirty smirk.

 

"You know, Sammy...if you pick just one kind we can use the rest later tonight." Judging from the angel's extravagant wink, he had less then innocent ideas in mind and Sam shot him a slightly scandalized look.

 

"Gabriel!" he hissed, blushing deeply and chanced a glance over his shoulder but Dean was busy trying to hand feed Castiel blueberry pie and didn't seem to hear. "That is so not appropriate!"

 

Gabriel lifted one shoulder and snuck his hand into Sam's back pocket, "C'mon Sammy, you know you wanna."

 

"No, Gabe, the food kink is your's not mine."

 

"And you've never protested so what does that say of you?"

 

Sam grinned helplessly and shook his head. "Gabriel..."

 

"Just pick a pie, Sammy."

 

Sighing and biting his bottom lip gently, Sam reached for the apple pie and cut a slice while Gabriel vigorously shook a can of whipped cream topping.

 

"Just so you know," Gabriel began, squirting the white topping onto Sam's pie, "the whipped cream is a non-negotiable part of tonight."

 

Sam shrugged and kissed the angel on the cheek in thanks, "that's okay. I do actually like that part."

 

"Hah! I knew it! Food kink for the win!" Gabriel crowed in triumph and from behind them Dean fist pumped in agreement even though Castiel was the only one to see it.

 

Sam face-palmed and just shook his head as he carried his plate back to the table. Castiel was still staring at Dean, perplexed.

 

"I do not understand. Why did you lift your fist like that when Gabriel spoke of his and Sam's food kink?"

 

Sam choked on a bite of apple and Dean flushed as his brother coughed. Gabriel patted Sam on the back as he laughed and shook his head at Castiel, "Maybe you ought to save that talk for when you and Deano are alone, bro. I think Sammy here would like to survive eating his pie."

 

Castiel scowled, in so much as he ever did, but nodded and Dean sighed. Sam twisted in his seat once he could breathe again and glared at Gabriel but the trickster archangel held up a stalling hand, "Relax Sammy. I'll make it up to you I promise."

 

Sam still frowned but seemed to accept the offer and Gabriel grinned. Win-win all around, the night was really shaping up well, he thought happily.

 

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
